


stars

by chw



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Some angst, and myungjin, side socky, ulzzang dongmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chw/pseuds/chw
Summary: soumate! au where dongmin is an ulzzang, bins very gay and confused why he doesn't love his soulmate.





	1. stars

everyone had a mark that matched with someone else, they all said it was meant to be, that that's who they would love.

then why didn't bin love minhyuk?

˗ˏˋ･ﾟ✧ ♡ ✧ ˎˊ˗

a story of two star crossed lovers with fate against them.


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongmin meets bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have fully no idea why the last lines are underlined ignore it.

min: jin i need a ride

 

binnie! : who is this

 

min: the fuck jinwoo

 

binnie!: uhhh no my names moonbin

 

min: stop fucking around jinwoo i need a ride to the shoot

 

binnie!: mY NAME IS MOONBIN

 

min: jinwoo i swear it's not funny anymore

 

binnie!: MY NAME IS MOONBIN THIS IS [ ME](http://weheartit.com/entry/268176006)

min: uhhhHhh. hh.h jinwoo why do u have some idol picture on ur phone 

binnie!: IM NOT AN IDOL IM A COLLEGE STUDENT MY NAME IS MOONBIN BITXHX 

min: oH.. OH 

min: uh sorry im 

binnie!:it's ok but send a pic of u it's the pic for pic rule 

min: uh never heard of it 

min: but uh hi i'm  [ dongmin](https://goo.gl/images/Ef8hyY)

binnie !: well bye i'm blocking u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨 ! it's sunling feel free to leave comments and kudos! i reply to most


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst for you guys

the rock: binnie we can't pretend that we aren't u know...

binnie !: im pretty sure i can and will?

the rock: aren't we supposed to fall in love? i dont get why nothing is going as planned?

binnie !: i don't know ok? you think im not dying to know too?

the rock: i want to love you so bad

read ✓ 10:32 pm

 

that night he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being ia i’ve been feeling unwell.


	25. 第二章

min: THE WHY ARE U BLOCKING ME

 

binnie !: BRUH IM NOT FUCKING WITH CATFISHES

 

min: IM NOT A CATFISH I SWEAR

 

binnie !: uhuh sure bith i've seen your ulzzang pics all over tumblr can't fool me

 

min: i swea r that's me 

 

min: that pics not even on my blog ask anyone

 

binnie !: one second

 

bold

 

binnie ! : hey sluts i got a question

 

the rock: sLUT? and what's up

 

fentyoon: what's up

 

binnie !: y'all like that ulzzang u h cha eunwoo right 

 

binnie !: have y'all ever seen this pic (it's the one dongmin showed bin) 

 

the rock: no BITCH SHOW Me UR wAYS HOW DID U 

 

fentyoon; MMMM HES SO YUMMy

 

binnie !: ok thanks


	26. 第三章

binnie !: i believe you

 

min: wow thanks

 

min: only took you two days

 

binnie !: ur ulzzang looking ass can't say hi to me and expect me to believe you stfu

 

min: sigh ok tell me abt urself

 

binnie !: i'm moonbin i like to dance and sing uhh that's it

 

min: i'm lee dongmin i like to sing and model i guess

 

binnie !: i'm lookin back at ur pictures and ur so hot i'm nooting

 

min: nutting?

 

binnie !: nooting

**Author's Note:**

> hey feel free to leave comments and kudos, i'll try and update frequently, 謝謝！！
> 
> xoxo,  
> sunling


End file.
